Chris meet Chris
by KateClearwater
Summary: I know this is a little bit of a leap but my dad always says you must know where your going in order to get there
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside Chris, Lacey, and Blake

Authors note: I know this is a little bit of a leap but my dad always says you must know where your going in order to get there

Brzt

Brzt

Brzt

Chris hit his alarm clock and looked outside, the sky was a bright orange with a hint of blue, he smiled and jumped out of bed. He ran to the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. He let the water warm his blood and his skin until he was hot on the inside. Today was his fourteenth birthday and it was going to be different, sure he would still have to go to school but it would be worth it. Because today he was going to tell Blake Mathews how he felt about him. Everyday he planed a way to tell him but it always ended in laughing in his head, so today he was going to put all his dark thoughts aside and tell the hottest guy in his middle school that he thought they should go out sometime. Chris ran back into his room to find something to wear, he settled on some Levies and a black t-shirt. He fussed with his hair and just let it hang in his face

"Prefect!" he smiled at his reflection

he ran down stair to find a note on the counter

_Dear Chris,_

_Sorry but me and your Aunt Tosh got a call from uncle Owen about some Weevils sorry kiddo, but tonight we can go out to dinner. Any place you want, so tell your Tad to come over when he wakes up_

_Dad_

"So much for a nice family birthday" Chris sighed thinking of his Tad's promise about having everyone around for his birthday this year

"Morning" Lacey yawned when she climbed down the stairs in some blue shorts, a white tank-top, and a tight short robe.

"Morning" Chris sighed handing Lacey the note

"Great...you want some coffee?" she said pulling out some cereal from the cupboard

"Nah I'm good thanks though" he sighed again

"Right so my rides gonna be here soon so can you yell when that thing beeps thank you" she said walking up the stairs

"Sure" he yelled

He picked up his red Converse and backpack

"Oi!" he heard Lacey yell down the stairs, he turned and she poked her head around the corner "Happy Birth Day...Brat" she smiled and ran back up the stairs, he smiled and walked back into the kitchen, his Tad walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. The coffee maker beeped

"Morning Tad...LACEY YOUR COFFEE'S DONE!" He yelled up the stairs

"Ow...morning Chris" he yawned and pulled out a coffee mug

Lacey ran down the stairs in some skinny jeans, a tight green low cut long sleeved t-shirt, black falts, a short miliary jacket, and her brown hair in tight curls. She skipped over to the coffee pot seeing that their Tad hadn't waken up yet. He would have made he go straight up stairs and change

"Oh Tad Dad left you a note" Chris said and ran for the door

"Thanks Chris...Oi Happy Birth Day!" he yelled after him


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Jack looked over at Gwen she was laughing at Owen because he almost dropped something he didn't know what. That's when Ianto almost kicked his office door down

"Really Jack!" he yelled

"What?" he asked confused

"Don't act like you don't know! You left this morning when we said we'd all be there for Chris on his birth day for god sake!" he yelled walking over to the desk

"I was busy with-"

"With what with this damn job that you seem to care more about then your own son!" he yelled placing his hands on the edge of the desk

"Ianto look I love Chris and he know's it I don't need to do anything when we are going out for dinner-"

"That is if this job doesn't pull you away instead!" Ianto walked to the door and slammed it

xxx

Lacey stuck her feet out the window of Kenny's red pick-up truck she was lost in her thoughts

"So then I said if you want me to put...hello earth to Lacey?" he said when he saw she wasn't paying any attention

"Sorry it's just my little brother it's his fourteenth birth day and he seems...I don't know forget it"

"No don't shut me out tell me" he said when they pulled up to the school

"Well he likes somebody and he thinks that if he tells this chick today...I really don't know what he thinks but he would never do that with any other girl so she most be pretty spacial" she snickered

"Well how do you even know she's a she?" he offered

"What! No way he likes some guy he..." her face lost it's smile and she thought it could be possible "OH MY GOD!" She gasped

"Yep didn't even call it when we we're like twelve" Kenny jumped out of his car leaving Lacey alone

"Oi! Wait for me!" she jumped out and locked arms with him

"So do you need a ride?" he asked her

"Nope I think I'll just walk with my little brother"

"Ok..."

xxx

Chris took a deep breath and walked over to where Blake and his so called "friends" sat during lunch. His black hair hung in front of his deep blue eyes and his hands where shoved in his jean pockets, his black hoody covered most of his chest even though Chris knew he was buff, and he had on his black Nikes. Chris stopped and ran for the other end of the playground, he thought of a way to start a conversation and it hit him. A picture of him, Chris pulled out his sketch book. He drew the line of his jaw then moved to the chain and then the lips.

xxx

"Oi Blake word is that doodle boys birth day is today" Dean smiled crookedly

"Yeah so" he scoffed

"So I say we give him a little present" he looked at Will and he pulled a water balloon out of his pocket

"Really it's April it's way to cold to use that"

"Which is why it's full of wait for it...mud!" Will whispered the last bit

"Dude that's rough why can't you lot just leave him alone"

"Because he's a loser and I don't get it you used to love picking on him" Dean eyed him through the slits of his eyes

"Well that was before I got a heart" he walked away


	3. Chapter 3

xxx

Lacey ran to the front steps of her brothers school the one she went to ages ago, but now she was eighteen and going off to collage soon. The final bell rang and the kids flooded out, Chris was the last one out as usual

"Oi!" she yelled

"Lacey?" he yelled and ran to her

"What's up?" she smiled and held out her hands and he hugged her

"Not much but I think I found a way to talk that person I told you about" he smiled and lead her to the road

"Oh by the way is this 'person' a guy?"she asked with a odd grin, he nodded slowly "Thought so" she sighed

"Well anyways I drew him a picture...that sounded so stupid" he smiled

"Right" she laughed

Their was a pause before the boys appeared with water balloons

"Oi Doodle Boy!" Will yelled and Chris turned

They must have been four feet from them, _there's four of them and two of us _Chris thought _We're screwed. _All they did was standing there watching them Lacey put herself in front of Chris, they laughed one of them yelled

"FIRE!" and they did but they missed, Chris pulled Lacey off to the side where the woods were. They ran and ran but Chris was knocked down by something or someone

"Blake?" Chris blushed to see he was on top of him, Blake pulled Chris up off the ground and smiled

"Sorry about that but I was trying to come help you did they already throw the balloons?"

"Yes" Lacey said out of breath

"That means your safe to go back to the road" he breathed hard and smiled "You trust me?" he asked him

"Sure" Chris smiled

They walked slowly back to the road, it was empty.

"Hey um I was wondering" Chris started "If you wanted to go to a movie some time?" Chris tried to make it sound more like hanging out then a date

"Um-" Blake was cut off by the sound of the ground rumbling under them

"RUN!" Lacey screamed

The ground shook them around and the tree's creaked

"LACEY!" Chris yelled seeing a tree was about to knock her over, she jumped and ran to them. The shaking stopped and everything went quite

"You boys ok?" she asked them

"Yeah" they both said

"What was that?" Lacey asked herself

"It sounded like it was close...maybe over that way" Blake pointed up the road

"Ok lets go see if anybody else is hurt" Lacey smiled and ran up the road with the boys not far behind her, they found two young boys a little older then Lacey but the same height as her. One was on the ground with his eyes closed the other was holding his head up off the pavement

"HELP!" one of the boy yelled

Lacey ran to them and tried to help

"Um I think I should go home" Blake said thinking of his mum

"Ok...um about that movie?"

"Oh yeah sure some time" he smiled and ran down the road

"Chris call dad!" Lacey yelled

xxx

Tosh was tapping her pencil on her desk when the rift monitor went off

"Tosh! What we got?" Jack yelled from his office

"Um a rift hole just open up and let some one or some thing through. On Liberty road" she reported while everyone pulled out their guns, Ianto looked at Jack in horror and returned the look

"Are you sure?" Jack asked

"Yes why?"she asked pulling on her coat

"Because that's the road Chris uses to walk home" he said pulling on his coat and running for the door. But when they reached the car his phone rang the song Chris picked out for when he called

"We...are...the crazy ones the bad ass out cast son of a guns! We march to the beat of a different drum! We...are...the crazy ones!" he sang and he picked it up

"Chris?" he yelled as they drove down the road

"Dad um we need some help out here"

"Why are you hurt?" he asked worried

"No I'm fine but this other guys not look'en so hot" he sighed and in the background of a scream of pain

"Right are they human?" he asked cocking his gun

"Yeah...why?" he snickered

"Chris we think he came through the rift so they might not be safe" he said

"Ok..I'm only like three blocks from the house"

"Ok Tosh did you get that"

"On it!" she yelled and it the gas

They pulled up next to the four of them, Lacey was using her jacket to keep the bleeding guys head up while the other one with black hair paced next to Chris.

"Owen work on the bleeding guy, Tosh due a scan to see if their human, Gwen and Ianto with me lets see why our friends came here" he ordered

Chris stepped aside while Tosh checked them both

"Their clean" she reported

"Alright where are you guys from?" he asked looking at their cloths

"Wait are those LA rock stars I've been begging for those for weeks they haven't even come out yet!" Chris yelled looking at the standing boys shoes

"Future I'm guessing" Jack smiled

"Yep not even only eight years" he flipped his hair from his face

"You got names?" the boy looked at Chris then back at Jack

"Well?" Gwen asked

"Jack I need to get this guy to a hospital or he's gonna bleed out!" Owen said picking him up off the ground and carrying him over to the SUV

"Right then Ianto you take the kids home with Gwen and then drive _him_ to the Hub" Jack pointed at the black haired boy

xxx

Jack watched as Owen tried to stop the bleeding, he offered to help him but he said he could do it on his own. The poor kid looked like he'd been through enough he didn't need them poking him even if it would help him.

"Jack now I need you to hold this here while I drive us back to the hospital! Gwen?" he yelled into his com

"What?" she asked

"I need you to get your copper buddy to let me speed" he sighed jumping back in the front seat

"Right" she sighed and hung up

Owen almost knocked Jack back with his force of speed, the boy moaned and rolled over. Jack thought he looked kinda cute, not that he would ever try anything the kid was with someone else thus the ring on his hand. He brushed some of the hair from the kid's face.

"Hi there we're gonna help you ok? I just need to know your name" he smiled hoping the kid would wake up, the kid slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jack

"I'm sorry" he said with pain in his voice

"Why?" he smiled like it was no big deal

His eyes closed again but he seemed to stay awake

"I'm sorry" he mumbled again

"That's all we need another head strong American" Owen yelled from the front, the boy twinged and cried out

"Dad!" he whinnied

"We need to know your name!" he yelled

His eyes cracked open a bit

"Chr...Chris" he sighed before he fell into darkness

"Spooky" Owen said from the other door (hey had been stopped for four minutes now)

"Just help me get him inside!" Jack yelled


	4. Chapter 4

xxx

Blake watch Chris draw in his sketch book, he thought about when Chris and he fell in love. When he joined Torchwood after Owen and Tosh died, he smiled at how so far away in his past it seemed and yet for Chris it hadn't even happen yet.

"Right Chris me and your Tad are going to go back to work while your sister watches you ok?" she smiled at him but he just kept working

"Ok...you um what was your name?"

Blake looked up...they couldn't give out to much information about the future he needed to be careful.

"Blake" he saw Chris' head jolt up "Blake Millington" it was the name of a kid he knew and in kindergarten, he saw Chris' head go back down.

"Right well time we head out"

"Bye Chris" he smiled down at his young partner...well one day, after a lot of pain. Blake felt the eyes of someone on him when he looked about he saw it was Ianto burning into his back

"What?" he asked him but he just kept staring

"Ok lets go!" Gwen yelled pulling Ianto and Blake out the door

xxx

Chris couldn't remember much of what happened he tried but it was just bits and pieces. He remembered their plan to go back and save the world like they we're always meant to do. He remembered opening the time portal but after that all he could remember was being back in the SUV with his dad like he was a little kid again. He missed being so young and stupid, but know he felt as equally stupid while he did the doctor's test

"Look here" he said pointing with his finger and moving it every which way "Good...he seems to be fine just a little bit of problem with his vision but that could just be from the loss of blood. He's got an old injury that could have cause the internal and eternal bleeding but we've ruled that out"

"What kind of an old injury?" Jack asked just to ask

"A couple of broken and dislocated ribs and his wrist seems to have been busted as well...defective wounds those...just old ones so it didn't cause the blood to gush out of him, how do you think you lost so much in the first place?" he asked Chris he knew how he got those old injuries well the first two that is.

"Um...I don't know"

"Right...well you'll be fine just try not to move so much and if you'll sign him out he can go" the doctor said to Jack

"Thanks" he smiled with his arms crossed as he walked out, Chris smiled he'd forgotten how much fun it was to be on a mission. He didn't mind as long as at the end of the day he had Blake to go home to. The ride to the Hub was a quite one Jack didn't talk much and neither did Chris. No point really. Chris didn't want say to much, he was just along for the ride with Blake because he was meant to tell himself about...never mind. They pulled up to the garage and walked in well limped in for Chris

"Alright everyone meeting now!" Jack yelled as soon as the Cog door opened

"Actually...we need to led this meeting" Blake said from behind Toskiko's desk "Nice to see your not dead" he smiled at Chris

"Aw come on you know me indestructible!" he smiled weakly

"Right well I'd like to think so" Blake smiled and walked up to the board room

"Wait hold on who's in charge here!" Jack yelled after him


	5. Chapter 5

xxx

"Six weeks ago you came to me and Chris telling us we needed to go back in time to save you lot from being killed" Blake said placing his hands on the edge of the table

"What from?" Jack asked

"I can't say all I can tell you is in about four weeks you'll need us to help you prepare for what's coming"

"And what do you do till then?" Ianto asked from the back

"We train you to fight this threat" Chris said moving next to Blake who leaned back

"So what I just let you come in and take over?" Jack asked

"No your still the boss we're just here to teach you every day for an hour how we fight in the future" Chris said

"Well I don't trust them...we don't even know his name yet and for all we know you're the threat!" Ianto yelled and then looked at Jack, making Chris smile. He knew the look it was the same look he gave him every time he or Lacey caught them making out or having sex somewhere.

"You know both our names" Blake sighed

"Well I don't" Ianto said not breaking his stare with Jack

"I'm Chris" he said

"I'm Blake" he said

Ianto shook his head

"Yes I'm that Chris" he smiled at his dad's

"What...What? WHAT!" Ianto yelled and ran out of the room and Jack ran after him, everyone stared at each other

"He'll get over it" Chris smiled

"So now what?" Owen sighed

"Now we find a place to crash" Blake yawned and stretched his arms behind his head

xxx

Jack said the boys could stay in an apartment like building in the Hub

"How tired are you?" Chris asked walking inside behind Blake

"Dead if you'd let me" he smiled sitting down

"To bad because I was thinking..." he grabbed Blake's hand and pulled himself down to Blake's lap

"Oh I like how your mind works" Blake smiled and locked his lips with Chris, tracing his lip with his tongue. Blake picked Chris up and pinned him on the bed, he pulled his shirt up over his head and did the same for Chris

"Why must you be so over baring?" Chris smiled letting Blake kiss his chest

"Because I don't want to have to think about what we have to go through" he said after making his way back up to Chris' face

"Well we've got to go through pain to move forward" he laughed

But Blake ignored him and came inches from his face, Chris just smiled seeing he was letting him led. He grabbed Blake's face and pulled him in letting his breath fill his mouth fighting him for who was leading and who was fallowing. He turned him over, he wanted to be the leader this time

"You bloody American's!" Blake said in between Chris' powerful crushing kisses


	6. Chapter 6

xxx

Back at the house Jack was watching Chris as he slept, he promised him so much and he always seemed to find a way to let him down. Ianto walked up behind Jack and placed his hands on his shoulders

"You coming to bed?" he whispered

"Yeah...just thinking about what you said this morning"

"I was mad I didn't mean-"

"No but your right we spend every waking second of our time working that our kid's don't even get to have a birthday anymore not without our job ruining it."

"Well we can't help it" Ianto sighed

"Yes we can...I'm leaving Torchwood...to you" he smiled turning to Ianto

"What?" he mouthed

"Someone need's to be here for the kid's" he smiled looking back at Chris

"If you really feel that way then ok" Ianto said after a while

"Just not yet...I need to tell the team first" he sighed and walked off to bed

**Sorry the endings short...but tell me what you thought**


End file.
